


Daybreak

by hurricanesunny



Series: BMC Prompts [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanesunny/pseuds/hurricanesunny
Summary: It's another Monday morning.





	Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt i filled on tumblr. the specifics were "early morning kiss."

Brooke feels the sunlight on her skin. **  
**

Her body shivers as she stretches, back arched and toes curling beneath the comforter. Resisting the pull of her dreams, Brooke settles into the pillows and tries to open her eyes once, then twice. The room slowly comes into focus, bathed in golden light. It’s quiet.

“Hey.” Brooke turns on her side. Chloe is already awake, her head resting in the crook of her arm. Brooke’s eyes meet hers and Chloe smiles, just barely. She reaches forward and brushes a stray strand of hair from Brooke’s cheek. Chloe’s fingers are cool on her skin as they begin to trail down her jawline. Brooke almost sighs at the touch. “I have to go.”

“Mm. I know.” Mondays never fail to come and Chloe never fails to leave. Friday night already seems so far away. Brooke’s hand snakes under the blankets, resting on Chloe’s hip. The skin there is warm. She already misses it. “But don’t.”

Chloe exhales, but she doesn’t argue.

The two girls stare at each other, the slow rise and fall of their chests in perfect sync. In the morning, before the world wakes up, Chloe is all her’s. Brooke tries to memorize the look  in her eyes, the downward curve of her lips. Her curls are falling out of her ponytail, framing her face with wild abandon. Outside, Chloe is perfect and carefully contained, but in here, in their bed, she is perfect and undone. Brooke sees the halo of sunlight behind her and briefly wonders if she’s still dreaming. It feels like the one that always ends far too soon. 

“Try not to miss me too much,” Chloe says casually, but her fingers linger, tracing Brooke’s collarbone. She outlines a new constellation of freckles each morning. This one feels like a bird.

“No promises,” Brooke replies, slurred and sweet, and Chloe kisses her.

It’s fast and fleeting, and others might describe it as cold but the only word that comes to Brooke’s mind is _warm_. Chloe, who keeps her distance, who knows that if she sinks into the covers she’ll never get back up. Chloe, who carefully tracks the kisses Brooke is owed and pays them back twice over when the night is long. Strawberry lip gloss is fine, but this Chloe is Brooke’s favorite. Bare-faced and vulnerable. The spring grass before the first frost. 

Then Chloe pulls back, something shifts, and the walls come back up. Her hand finds Brooke’s on her hip, squeezes it once, then gently pulls her off. But Brooke isn’t worried. She had mapped out the grooves and cracks a long time ago. She knows how to make each stone crumble beneath her fingers, but there’s never any need. Chloe always lets her in.

“Bye,” Brooke mumbles, pulling the comforter up. Her eyelashes flutter as she sees Chloe walk from the bed, hands in her curls and pulling them into a tight ponytail. In the doorway, she pauses.

“Love you,” Chloe says.

Brooke drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> ☀️ please kudos and/or comment to let me know what you think! ☀️


End file.
